bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirubī Sofiria
Shirubī Sofiria is a Shinigami who was a former ranked officer of the Gotei 13, is now part of a group called the Dashing Eight. Her partner is Tairā Makoru, of whom she haves harbors romantic feelings for. She is also the youngest member of the Dashing Eight, the second youngest being Tairā Makoru. 'Appearance' Shirubi is a tall, well-endowed girl with long, light yellow-colored hair, light skin complexion and blue eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Shinigami's typical black uniform, consisting of a black hip-length trench coat, shoes which extend past her ankles with golden colored rings at the tip, a black belt with a pink heart-shaped belt buckle on her left hip that haves a orange outline, and a black cap. She has small black lines extending from her eyes. (Stolen mostly from Wiki. c:) 'Personality' Shirubi Sofiria seems, on the surface at least, to be shallow and bratty but this is an elaborate act. She possesses a genius level IQ, is well versed in strategy and understands both emotion's and how to find weaknesses in others. She attended a College for acting, during her time she was considered very fashionable and popular amongst her peers. She hid her intellect in order to retain this social status, and later continued it to fool her enemies in order to get them to fatally underestimate her. Shirubi has been shown to be manipulative with her friends, using them when it suits her ambitions. She is also, like most typical teenage stereotype girls, overly sensitive and emotional in matters of the heart--as well as hostile, but acts oblivious to others she finds no interest in. Shirubi is very emotional, she cried when she lost her hair comb and vowed to kill herself after she killed the person responsible. Her relationship with Tairā Makoru at first seemed to simply be part of her plan to obtain a higher position amongst the Dashing Eight but she ended up falling helplessly in love him. Despite her love for him, he seems to show no feelings other than a strong friendship. She is near constantly trying to catch his attention and becomes jealous of other women, becoming hostile to the point of verbally assaulting others, as demonstrated by her attitude towards Sylvia Katrin. After all her planning fails at catching his heart, she convinces herself that she is his "one and only bride" and motivates herself to try again--only to repeat the cycle all over again. She's entered into a purely physical relationship with a unnamed ranked officer in one of her schemes to get Taira and left him when it failed, further implying that she cares little of others emotions but her own and those she takes interest in. 'History' Shirubi's past is unknown. At some point, she was a ranked officer within the Gotei 13, and eventually left and became a member of the Dashing Eight. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' Soon!! 'Equipment' Current-Absorbing Wire: She possesses multiple long wire's that can be used to pass lightning current's through it. Replica Zanpakuto: She has a fake replica Zanpakuto that explodes at her command. Flash Bomb: She possesses a five small little marbles inside her hair that can explode in a white flash, blinding and stunning her opponents. 'Powers & Abilities' Expert Swordsman: As a member of the Dashing Eight which is said to be stronger than the entire Gotei 13 combined, second only to the Royal Guard's, she has at least a little skill in Swordsmanship. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite her spoiled and "un-bright" personality, Shirubi reveals this is a ruse in order to gain the upper hand in combat, she is actually very cunning and insightful. She has demonstrated over and over again her ability to deceive others, to manipulate them and benefit from them. She possesses great skill in being a con-artist, quickly deciphering people, understanding them, exploiting their weaknesses, and even deceiving them after being revealed. Shirubi has a talent for understanding others and good judgement, able to perceive any situation she may be thrown in and still gain a upper hand. Aside from this, she is a sly tactician, deceiving both allies and enemies and even outsiders. While in a battle, she regularly deceives her opponent's by acting dumb, disguising her true motives and traps, taking advantage of those around her, ally and enemy alike, as well as using sly methods to catch her opponents off-guard in a fatal lock. Also, Shirubi is a very analytic and observational about her opponents, their attacks, the environment, etc, quickly seeing through an opponent's technique and weaknesses to form her attack strategy that ultimately ends in her victory. Her skill in this is what's rumored to be the reason she was accepted in to the Dashing Eight. Shunpo Master: Shirubi's skill in Shunpo is great enough that she is easily able to kill several Esclavo soldier's at once, and catch her Zanpakuto in mid-air simultaneously. She also demonstrated it when she completely caught Kyoku Kaito, Scott Evans, and Sylvia Katrin off guard, and shocked Tairā Makoru, although he claims he was only shocked because she gotten faster and saw her before she arrived. Vast Spiritual Power: Shirubi has a vast amount of spiritual pressure, being a part of the Dashing Eight, which is said to be second to Royal Guard's only. Her vast amount of spiritual pressure has been noted to effect those around her in a number of ways: forcing weaker opponents in contrast to her to have illusions of loved ones or deceased; causing them to forget or "collapse" their memories from the moment they detected her spiritual pressure--which has been used similairly to a Kikanshinki, but can actually kill the one affected. Her high spiritual pressure also forces her in a state of constant Shikai, and can enter Bankai without saying it or commanding for it by simply overloading her Zanpakuto with her Reiatsu.(Similar to how Aizen forces his Kyoka Suigetsu in to Shikai with his spiritual pressure.) She has shown to also harden her skin using her spiritual power in order to defend against multiple attacks. Her spiritual pressure is pink and sometimes manifests in the form of a large cat that takes a appearance similar to her Zanpakuto spirit. Enhanced Durability: Shirubi's durability is extremely high, when combined with her Spiritual Pressure to enhance her defense, makes her almost unstoppable. She tanked several of Aitor "Leoht" Alejandro's light projectile's and withstood a blow from his La seducción de la luz with medium damage. Although, unknown who the victor was, she and Aitor survived their battle, and she healed within a few days. Teleportation: Shirubi has displayed the ability to teleport short distances. 'Zanpakuto' Orochishin no Kiba(大蛇神の牙,' '"'The Tusk of The Great Snake God"): Her Zanpakuto has never''' been seen in a sealed state. *Shikai: It is triggered by the command '''"Mount on". In Shikai, its unknown if the blade changes or not, but appears like regular katana with a circular black guard with four holes in it. The wrapping is white and haves pink diamond shapes on it. The sheath is all pink with a white bow a few inches below the top. : Shikai Special Ability: Orochishin no Kiba is a melee-type Zanpkauto that drains a massive amount of spiritual energy from her constantly and from her opponents while making any contact with them, such as clashing with their blades or cutting them. It also absorbs a percentage of damage and energy from any projectiles, and, if the projectile is weak enough, completely absorb it. However, it's true ability is the ability to create lightning and manipulate it. Any spiritual energy drained is stored and its converted to lightning, which is also stored inside it. : Bankai: Not yet revealed. :Bankai Special Ability: Not yet revealed. 'Trivia' *She is the youngest member of the Dashing Eight. *She was stated to be a "please and tease" during her time within the Gotei 13. *Her aspect of Final Death is "Desire". *Her Zanpakuto, Orochishin no Kiba, is a reference to Quetzalcoatl, the serpent God that has the ability to manipulate the elements, including lightning. *Her release command "Mount on", with her Zanpakuto name, Orochishin no Kiba, when translated means "Mount on The Tusk of The Great Snake God" which is a reference to''' Garuda', who once had a warrior ride on its back. 'Quotes' (Shirubi to Kyoku Kaito)"''Nobody likes losers, '''loser'." (Shirubi to Kyoku Kaito)"''Hmmm, I think 'no'. I don't have the grace to give a weakling like you my acknowledgement. Later." (Shirubi to Tairā Makoru)"Hey Taira-sweetie, I missed you while I was away~" (Shirubi demonstrating her perverted nature to Tairā Makoru.)"So what's your 'little pal''s height? I bet he's like, a basketball player, a '''black' basketball player. Does he have more wrinkles than a old lady? or maybe he's like a young bald guy?"'' (Shirubi reacting violently to Sylvia Katrin's presence amongst Tairā Makoru.)"''Who the '''fuck' is this slut? are you trying to take MY man, bitch!?" (A typical day involving Shirubi.)"''My hair comb is missing! who the hell took it!? I feel like I am gonna choke on my own throat! I hate when people take my stuff, hate-it-hate-it-hate-it!! I am gonna kill myself! BUT NOT BEFORE I KILL THE MOTHER FUCKER WHO TOOK MY SHIT!!" 'Navigation' Dashing Eight